Raison de'Etre
by synstropezia
Summary: Tanpa alasan yang jelas, Edogawa Ranpo mendadak tidak mampu menebak rencana yang Dazai pikirkan, sampai ia bertemu dengan Nakahara Chuuya dan mereka mengobrol di kafe. Percakapan tersebut hanyalah berputar pada topik 'ulang tahun' yang bagi Chuuya sedikit menggelikan tetapi sangat menjengkelkan. Happy Birthday Edogawa Ranpo (21/10/2019) #Late6Days


**Raison de'Etre**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC super, typo, gaje, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini. Semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta untuk ulang tahun Edogawa Ranpo (21/10/2019)**

* * *

"Dazai-_kun_ pasti tahu ini hari apa, bukan?" tanya Edogawa Ranpo dengan nada menyelidik, dari balik koran yang ia baca. Wajahnya memang tertutup helaian kertas hitam-putih itu. Namun, pria beridentitas lengkap Dazai Osamu ini dapat membayangkan, bahwa ekspresinya sudah masam.

Jeda yang mengudara di antara mereka membuat Ranpo mengetuk-ngetuk kaki, akibat kurang kesabaran. Koran di mana detektif andalan agensi itu mencari kasus sedikit diturunkan, untuk memperhatikan Dazai yang tengah berbaring di atas sofa. Pandangan mereka bertemu dalam beberapa waktu yang singkat. Entah risi karena Ranpo cemberut atau apa, Dazai membuat pergerakan kecil dengan meraih kalender di atas meja.

"Kulihat sebentar~"

"Buat apa dilihat? Kau tidak perlu kalender untuk itu."

"Aku bukanlah seseorang yang senang menghafal tanggal, dan hari apa ini." Kalender di genggamannya tengah diselidiki lebih lanjut. Sementara Dazai manggut-manggut usai mendapati tanggal yang dimaksud, Ranpo kian cemberut saja menontoni tingkah Dazai.

"Sekarang hari Senin, tanggal 21 Oktober. Ada apa dengan itu memangnya, Ranpo-_san_?"

"Bahkan kau juga lupa?"

Dazai adalah orang terakhir yang Ranpo tanyakan mengenai tanggal, dan hari apa ini. Entah itu Tanizaki bersaudara, Yosano Akiko, Kunikida Doppo–intinya semua anggota Agensi Detektif Bersenjata menjawab 'tidak tahu' secara kompak, lantas kembali mengabaikan Ranpo. Siapa pun pasti kesal apabila diperlakukan demikian, bukan?

"Lupa bagaimana? Aku sudah mengecek kalender untuk Ranpo-_san_."

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud, dan kau pasti tahu."

"Ya~ Sepertinya aku memang melupakan sesuatu yang penting." Mendengar balasan Dazai yang seolah-olah kejatuhan wahyu ilahi, Ranpo kembali bersemangat untuk memancingnya. Pemuda jangkung itu mendekati meja kerja Ranpo, kemudian mengambil stoples kosong yang biasanya, diisi warna-warni permen.

"Permenmu sudah habis. Itu hal penting yang Ranpo-_san_ maksud, bukan? Akan kubelikan kalau begitu."

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa membelinya sendiri, kok. Dazai-_kun_ lanjutkan saja kegiatan membacamu."

Dengan sedikit memaksa Ranpo merebut stoples kosong yang Dazai pegang. Amarah begitu kentara baik dalam air muka maupun cara berbicaranya, dan tentu itu bukan perkara besar–justru menurut Dazai seorang, wajah sang kekasih manisnya menjadi berkali-kali lipat.

Memang kekasih, kok. Tidak salah dengar ataupun sebut. Mereka berpacaran sejak tahun lalu. Dazai menembaknya dengan kasus kriminal paling romantis, dan Ranpo yang sedari dulu diam-diam menyukainya jelas langsung menerima.

"Maaf soal itu, Ranpo-_san_~ Aku ingin mengajakmu 'putus' di pukul sepuluh malam soalnya."

Entah dalam artian konotasi ataukah denotasi, nanti juga Ranpo tahu usai membeli permen.

* * *

Di sebuah toko langganan Ranpo, jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang dengan suasana sepi yang familier. Berlama-lama di sana bukanlah keinginannya. Usai stoples yang kosong diisi penuh oleh warna-warni permen beraneka rasa, pengguna kemampuan 'super deduksi' itu langsung keluar. Gelagatnya masih menunjukkan bahwa Ranpo kesal, sampai-sampai ia kurang memperhatikan jalan.

"Sudah jelas Dazai-_kun_ itu pura-pura. Tetapi, kenapa aku tidak bisa mengetahui alasannya?" Bisa dibilang hal inilah yang mengganggu Ranpo, sejak di agensi bahkan di sepanjang perjalanan. Ranpo belum pernah mengalaminya. Daripada mati penasaran, lebih baik dia segera–

_BRUKKK!_

Nyaris saja stoples di pelukan Ranpo terlepas. Mereka yang sama-sama terjatuh buru-buru berdiri. Telunjuk yang dibalut sarung tangan hitam itu mengarah pada Ranpo, dengan wajah galak macam wanita PMS.

"Kalau jalan lihat-lihat, dong! Matamu di mana memangnya, hah?!"

"Kebetulan kita bertemu di sini. Antar aku pulang ke agensi." Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Ranpo menarik tangan seseorang yang ternyata dikenalinya ini. Manusia bersangkutan–yakni Nakahara Chuuya menepisnya kemudian menjaga jarak, bahkan terus-menerus mundur atau dia kena (lagi).

Ya. Ini bukan kali pertama Chuuya mengantar Ranpo pulang, terus diintimidasi Dazai.

"Setelah menabrakku kau langsung meminta hal seperti itu? Orang dari agensi benar-benar tidak tahu malu, ya."

"Bukan salahku juga lagian."

"Jelas-jelas itu salahmu! Untuk apa kau berlari-lari padahal di sini banyak orang?"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kutanyakan pada Dazai-_kun_. Ini penting, sehingga Mister Fancy Hat harus mengantarku ke agensi sekarang juga." Hanya saja Chuuya bergeming mendengar penuturan tersebut. Sesuatu dari Ranpo terasa janggal, dan sang eksekutif mafia tegaskan itu bukanlah mengenai Ranpo yang menyembunyikan stoples permennya, di belakang punggung.

"Jelaskan dulu maksudnya. Setelah lama tidak bertemu, kau malah jadi aneh begini."

"Sebenarnya Dazai-_kun_ menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Namun–" Bunyi nyaring dari perut Ranpo menginterupsi penjelasan sang detektif. Tiba-tiba saja Chuuya berbalik badan. Telunjuknya kini terarah pada kafe yang barusan ia kunjungi -bukan lagi Ranpo yang seketika, memahami maksud terselubung Chuuya.

Mereka masuk ke kafe itu bersama-sama. Suasana ramai yang jauh berbeda dengan toko permen tetap saja tidak membangkitkan semangat Ranpo, walau ia tahu Chuuya akan mentraktirnya karena tak enak hati. Meskipun eksekutif mafia ini merupakan tipikal yang mudah ditebak tanpa memerlukan kejeniusan tertentu, tetap saja Ranpo merasa aneh karena sekarang; segala hal kembali terasa jernih.

Padahal di agensi tadi di mata Ranpo semua terasa kabur, meski dirinya baik-baik saja tanpa nyeri di kepala, mual di perut, ataupun hal-hal lain. Namun, rasa-rasanya memang Ranpo seperti mengalami _kesembuhan_ entah dari apa.

"Lagian Dazai itu kadang sulit ditebak. Wajar kalau kau tidak melulu mengetahui apa yang dia sembunyikan." Menu diberikan pada Ranpo yang sejak duduk malah membisu. Ia mungkin secara asal menunjuk nasi goreng _omelette_, walau tentu saja Chuuya masa bodoh.

"Memangnya _Mister Fancy Hat_ pikir aku ini siapa? Detektif terhebat di dunia tidak mungkin tidak mengetahui hal seperti itu."

"Idi– Maksudku Dazai adalah seseorang yang licik. Sebagai kekasihnya kau pasti sangat mengetahui itu, bayi besar."

"Tetap saja ini tidak seperti biasanya. Dari dulu aku selalu mengetahui apa pun yang Dazai-_kun_ pikirkan, dan dia tak pernah mengelak bahkan memujiku. Ada sesuatu yang enggak beres saat kami mengobrol di agensi, tetapi aku kurang tahu."

"Jika itu adalah pertengkaran sepasang kekasih, akan kutendang pantatmu keluar sekarang juga." Bukan cemburu atau apa, Chuuya hanya malas mencampuri urusan asmara. Lagi pula ini tugas Dazai untuk menenangkannya, apabila Ranpo mengambek. Kenapa harus dia yang membereskan masalah, seolah-olah mereka masih _soukoku_?

"Dazai-_kun_ mengatakan bahwa 21 Oktober adalah hari yang biasa."

"Benar, kok. Tidak ada perayaan khusus atau apa pun hari ini."

"Ini hari ulang tahunku, _Mister Fancy Hat_."

"Oh. Hari ulang tahunmu ter–"

Belum menuntaskan perkataannya, Chuuya lebih dulu mengganti kalimat tersebut dengan tertawa. Menjadi-jadilah wajah masam Ranpo yang padahal, semula telah mereda secara tiba-tiba. Jelas sekali pengguna 'super deduksi' ini tidak sedang melawak–pelayan kafe pun tahu itu, walau tak mendengarkan percakapan mereka -dahinya tampak terlipat dan langsung saja, Chuuya _sok-sokan_ berdeham setelah sadar.

"Jadi kau marah hanya karena hal sepele?"

"Ulang tahun bukanlah hal sepele. Dirayakannya saja setahun sekali, dan di hanya di hari itu kau bisa mendapat banyak hadiah." Sesendok nasi goreng _omelette_ lebih dulu Ranpo masukkan ke dalam mulut. Entah gara-gara lapar atau selera Chuuya memang bagus, rasanya sangat enak.

"Tetap saja aku tidak mengerti apa bagusnya merayakan ulang tahun."

"Apa Port Mafia tidak merayakan ulang tahunmu?"

"Dirayakan, kok. Mori-_san_ bahkan menggelar pesta besar-besaran, meski sudah kubilang berkali-kali tidak perlu." Secangkir _latte_ turut disuguhkan pada meja tempat mereka makan. Pesanan tersebut tentu milik Chuuya, dan sedikit konyol karena makanan lebih dulu tiba, dibandingkan minuman.

"Bukan pestanya yang salah. _Mister Fancy Hat_ merasa kesepian, karena kau berpikir _berbeda_ dengan mereka, kan?"

Ah. Sekarang Chuuya sadar bahwa ia membenci penampilan Ranpo yang tampak kekanak-kanakan, tetapi pemikirannya dapat menyelami lautan terdalam. Masing-masing dari mereka tahu ke mana arah topik itu, membuat Chuuya menggertakkan gigi akibat jengkel–kenapa harus sosok dari agensi yang memahaminya, dan berbicara segamblang ini?

"Apa ulang tahun itu ada untuk merayakan diri kita yang masih hidup? Kalau benar begitu buat apa coba? Seharusnya setiap hari dilakukan, dong."

"Yang kau pikirkan lebih dalam dari itu, _Mister Fancy Hat_. Tetapi jika aku mengatakannya secara langsung, kau pasti semakin terluka."

"Bayi besar ingin berpendapat apa memangnya?" Seringai lebar yang menantang itu Chuuya tunjukkan terang-terangan. Karena pengguna kekuatan _'For Tainted and Sorrow_' ini tidak kunjung sadar diri, maka bukan salah Ranpo juga apabila nantinya Chuuya mengamuk.

"Ulang tahun adalah awal mula dari kehidupan sebagai manusia. Hal tersebutlah yang membuat _Mister Fancy Hat_ merasa berbeda dari yang lain, dan sebenarnya kau menyadari itu, tetapi terus mengelak."

Soal Arahabaki, dan Chuuya yang menjadi wadahnya mana mungkin tidak diketahui oleh detektif nomor satu di dunia. Rupanya prediksi Ranpo memang seratus persen tepat, karena sekarang ini genggaman Chuuya pada gagang cangkir mengeras, sampai-sampai patah bahkan seluruh isi l_atte_-nya tumpah habis-habisan. Mata sewarna laut itu melotot garang pada Ranpo yang terdiam, tanpa merasai gentar sedikit pun.

Ranpo dan Dazai memang betul-betul serupa dalam menebak seseorang. Namun, bedanya adalah tinju Chuuya yang nyaris menghantam Ranpo justru terhenti di hadapan sang detektif, dan ia malah menarik kembali pukulan tersebut.

Kenapa harus Ranpo yang mendorongnya agar mengakuinya? Jika itu Dazai ia pasti menyelipkan nada mengejek, sedangkan Ranpo tidak bahkan rasa-rasanya; bayi besar ini memamg menginginkan Chuuya menyadari pemikiran tersebut, tanpa meniatkan hal lain.

"Jika ulang tahun adalah awal mula dari kehidupan sebagai manusia, berarti aku tidak pantas merayakannya, bukan?"

"Karena _Mister Fancy Hat_ adalah Arahabaki yang tidak lahir dari seorang ibu?" Apakah detektif kekanak-kanakan ini pun sengaja, memilih diksinya dengan hati-hati? Andaikata mau Ranpo boleh saja menyebut Chuuya **monster**, seperti yang orang-orang lakukan.

"Kenyataannya memang demikian. Asal-usulku tidak jelas, dan tahu-tahu terlahir sebagai anak berumur delapan tahun. Manusia biasa mana mungkin seperti itu."

"Asal-usulmu memang misterius. Kalau ini kuibaratkan sebagai kasus, maka kau adalah yang tersulit yang pernah kutangani." Bahkan Ranpo tidak mengetahui jawabannya. Namun, apa pun masa lalu yang sebetulnya Chuuya miliki, monster tetaplah monster dan seribu penyangkalan pun mustahil berarti.

"Terkadang juga aku berpikir, kenapa aku menjadikan hari di mana diriku ditemukan sebagai ulang tahunku?"

Sebelah alis Ranpo terangkat untuk pengungkapan yang tak disangka-sangka itu. Alurnya mendadak berubah, karena sang detektif menduga Chuuya hanya akan mengaku, apabila ditanya. Kini wajah eksekutif mafia itu mengeras seolah-olah mengisyaratkan, 'aku membenci kau yang terus-menerus menyatakan pemikiranku'.

"Bukannya wajar? Anak-anak panti asuhan juga banyak yang seperti itu." Nakajima Atsushi–salah seorang rekan Ranpo–pernah menceritakan hal tersebut. Untuk beberapa anak yang asal-usulnya kurang jelas, penjaga panti mengambil tanggal di mana mereka dibawa kemari, sebagai hari ulang tahun.

"Meskipun orang tua mereka tidak diketahui, sudah pasti anak-anak itu lahir dari rahim seorang ibu. Bukankah lebih wajar jika monster sepertiku tak merayakan ulang tahun?"

"..." Membiarkan urat kemarahan menghias wajah Chuuya adalah hal yang saat ini Ranpo lakukan. Melampiaskannya jelas penting, dan ia tak keberatan karena berkat sang mafia, Ranpo menyadari _sesuatu_.

"Berulang tahun dan menambah umur pun, aku tidak akan pernah menjadi manusia yang utuh. Kau pasti memahami itu."

Dengan spontan Chuuya memukul meja, membuat piring omelette yang baru Ranpo lahap satu kali itu seolah-olah melayang. Pengguna _'For Tainted and Sorrow_' ini pasti sangat mengharapkannya, ya? Terlalu ingin, sampai-sampai kefrustrasian yang Chuuya rasakan kini terkatakan dengan jernih dan tanpa jeda, melalui sepasang matanya yang mengabut oleh biru sendu tak kasatmata.

"Baiklah. Sudah cukup interogasinya."

"Kau benar-benar menganggapnya seperti kasus, ya?" Detektif memang memuakkan sejak awal, apa lagi yang tidak dapat Chuuya benci dengan sepenuh hati. Berharap Dazai datang lantas menjemput kekasihnya ini, ternyata merupakan angan yang terlalu mustahil.

"_Mister Fancy Hat_ sendiri menganggap dirimu sebagai monster atau manusia?"

"Maunya tentu saja sebagai manusia. Namun, aku ini nyatanya–", "Anggapanmu, _Mister Fancy Hat_. Entah berarti berdasarkan kenyataan atau tidak, maka bukan masalah," potong Ranpo dengan raut serius, dan menurut Chuuya agak mengerikan. Sekilas mafia cebol itu tampak berpikir, untuk memastikan jawaban sesungguhnya.

"Sudah jelas, kan, sebagai monster?" Jika Chuuya menganggap dirinya manusia, buat apa ia berharap menjadi seperti manusia?

"Itu karena orang-orang menganggapmu sebagai monster, kan? Secara tidak langsung _Mister Fancy Hat_ pun jadi berpikir demikian. Menurutku kau bukan monster, kok, meski aku mengatakan ini bukan untuk mengubah pemikiranmu."

"Huh? Kepalamu terbentur atau bagaimana? Masa kau lupa aku nyaris membunuhmu?" Akhirannya memang gagal, karena Chuuya dimasukkan ke dalam novel Poe. Namun, tetap saja tidak mengubah fakta bahwa Chuuya serius untuk memenggal kepala setiap detektif, kalau dihadapkan pada pertarungan.

"Dalam pertarungan membunuh atau dibunuh adalah hal wajar. Aku berpikir begitu, karena _Mister Fancy Hat_ mentraktirku nasi goreng _omelette_. Monster tak mungkin melakukannya."

"Alasan macam apa itu?"

"Intinya adalah tidak peduli apa pun kata orang-orang, yang terpenting itu ikuti kemauanmu. Karena _Mister Fancy Hat_ ingin menjadi manusia, mulai sekarang anggaplah dirimu sebagai manusia. Kau sudah menjadi manusia jika begitu."

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakannya dengan sesederhana itu?" Tanpa beban pula. Betul-betul polos memang Edogawa Ranpo ini.

"Cara hidup yang menyenangkan, ya, seperti itu. Setelah Mister Fancy Hat menganggap dirimu sebagai manusia, jangan merasa tidak pantas untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu." Sendok diacungkannya pada Chuuya yang mengerjap-ngerjap. Usai melontarkan ancaman atau entahlah apa, Ranpo langsung dengan rakus melahap makanannya.

"Lagi pula semua orang pantas merayakan ulang tahunnya, karena mereka masih hidup. Kalau _Mister Fancy Hat_ masih merasa kesepian, nanti kuberi permen sebagai kado, tetapi satu saja."

"Siapa juga yang menginginkan permenmu? Omong-omong kau ingin memesan yang lain?"

"Kurasa kue cokelat boleh juga."

"Mau dua sekalian untuk Dazai?"

"Selama _Mister Fancy Hat_ mau membayarkannya maka tidak masalah."

Lagi pula ini termasuk traktiran ulang tahun, bukan? Ranpo tak perlu segan-segan jika demikian. Toh, secara tidak langsung pula Chuuya sebenarnya berterima kasih.

"Anggap dirimu sebagai manusia, dan kau telah menjadi manusia. Dazai mana mungkin mengatakan hal seperti itu."

"Dazai-_kun_ pasti berkata, 'memikirkan hal seperti itu hanya membuatmu tambah bodoh'. Oh iya. Aku juga sudah tahu, kenapa diriku gagal membaca niat Dazai-_kun_." Ternyata selain mulut, telinganya juga tajam, ya? Suara Chuuya sangat kecil, lho. Ditambah kafe ini bisingnya keterlaluan.

"Karena kau telanjur kesal ulang tahunmu tidak diingat olehnya, bukan?"

"Kenapa _Mister Fancy Hat_ mendadak bisa membaca pikiran?"

"Mudah saja, bayi besar. Kau tampak tenang saat mengobrol denganku. Jika tidak meskipun pikiranku mudah dibaca, kau tak akan mampu melakukannya."

Setelah memesan dua kue cokelat, di salah satu boksnya mungkin Chuuya harus menuliskan selamat ulang tahun, karena mengatakan itu secara langsung sangatlah memalukan.

Tamat.

* * *

Omake:

* * *

Senja pun hadir ketika Ranpo tiba di agensi, dengan diantar oleh Chuuya yang mendapat sambutan tidak menyenangkan. Dazai tampak melotot kepadanya menuntut penjelasan. Meminta tolong pada Ranpo jelas sia-sia, karena ia tak berminat menjelaskan apa-apa selain mengulum lolipop.

"Terserah jika Chuuya mau menikung Ranpo-_san_ atau apa~ Kamu tidak akan bisa melakukannya lagian."

"Sudah kubilang berulang kali aku tidak berniat melakukannya." Sumpah. Chuuya ingin meninju pipi Dazai, andaikan Ranpo jauh dari mereka. Ribut di hari ulang tahun seseorang jelas bukan tindakan terpuji, dan Chuuya ini manusia–kalau monster pasti sembarangan mengamuk.

"Boleh tolong ulurkan tangan kananmu, Ranpo-_san_?"

"Tentu. Kali ini aku akan berpura-pura tidak mengetahui yang ingin kau lakukan." Sebuah cincin platina polos disematkan pada jari manis Ranpo. Anggota agensi yang menonton di belakang jelas kaget, karena ini berbeda dari rencana.

Rencananya adalah Dazai meminang Ranpo di pukul sepuluh malam. Idiot perban itu pasti cemburu gara-gara kehadiran Chuuya, sehingga langsung melamarnya daripada benih-benih menikung tumbuh.

"Kita putus, karena Ranpo-_san_ adalah pengantinku sekarang~"

Tepuk tangan yang tidak kompak terdengar dari belakang punggung Dazai. Sebenarnya dibandingkan mengikuti Atsushi dan kawan-kawan yang tersenyum canggung, Chuuya lebih suka menertawai sang rival yang kurang didukung ini. Namun, sekali lagi karena ini adalah ulang tahun sekaligus hari paling sakral bagi Ranpo, eksekutif mafia itu tak akan melakukannya.

"Nanti akan kuundang Chuuya ke pesta pernikahan kami, biar kamu semakin cemburu."

Suka-suka Dazai, deh. Chuuya pusing meyakinkan kepala batu pencemburu sepertinya.

* * *

A/N: Buntu ide sebenernya buat bikin fic ultah ranpo. tapi karena ada pepatah yang bilang "jika ngebet maka ada jalan", jadilah fic ini bisa dipublish wkwkw. maaf untuk kalian yang merasa interaksi ranpo dan chuuya di sini mungkin kurang cocok. raison de'etre dalam bahasa prancis berarti "alasan untuk menjadi" dan ini adalah salah satu lagu eve juga, hehehe. bisa dibilang aku terinspirasi dari sana.

Thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. aku menghargai apapun yang kalian beri padaku~


End file.
